Life As A Cullen
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: Growing up with three older brothers, and a dad that is a famous Pediatrician doctor isn't always easy for 8 year old Chloe Cullen. But she makes the best of it and enjoys it. Read all about her adventures. Eventually, Esme, Alice, Rose, and Bella will be in the story to.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks Jules Ann for the help!

Chapter 1: Carlisle's POV

Beep, beep, beep.

I groaned. It can't be that time already. It felt like I had just fallen asleep. I wasn't ready to get up yet.

Without wanting to, my hand went to the alarm clock and pushed snooze. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. Just as I closed my eyes though, I heard soft footsteps enter my room.

I opened one eye and I saw my youngest and only daughter looking at me. Her hair was in a messy pony tail from sleep and she had her old teddy bear in her arms. She was wearing her favorite pajamas. It had frozen characters of Anna and Elsa.

"Hi Baby girl. Come here." I said.

Chloe quickly climbed into bed with me and snuggled up. We did this every morning.

I snuggled with her for a few minutes. Listening to her soft breathing. Making sure she was asleep, I quietly got out of bed. I needed to get ready for work. I won't get Chloe up till about 7:45. Carmen will be her soon to start Chloe's lessons. Chloe was homeschooled.

I got out of bed and grabbed a clean pair of scrubs. Then headed to take a shower.

*********************************

After my shower and changed, I went to check on Chloe. She was still asleep

I hated to wake her up, but Carmen will be over at nine and she needed to eat Breakfast and get ready.

I sat on the bed and gently shook her. Her tiny eyelids fluttered opened and she smiled at me.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi baby girl, sorry to wake you, but you need to get ready. Carmen will be here soon to start your lessons."

Chloe grumbled a little bit and rolled over to the other side. I chuckled.

"I can always call the public school and have you start tomorrow." I said.

" I'm up." She said.

"I'll meet you downstairs. I hear the boys getting up and ready to go."

With that, Chloe got out of bed, with her teddy bear in her arms, and went to get ready.

Just as I got downstairs, I got a call from Carmen. She told me that she will be here in a half an hour. I told her okay and hung up.

By then the boys were coming down. First Emmett, then Edward, and then Jasper. Chloe right on their heels.

"Hi Pops, what's for breakfast?" Emmett asked.

"Something quick and easy. Whatever you want." I said.

The boys said good morning to Chloe and then got their breakfast. I gave Chloe some cereal and we all sat down and ate.

About twenty minutes later, we were all done eating breakfast.

The boys got up and put their dishes in the sink. They said by to Chloe and grabbed their stuff and walked out the door.

"Why don't you get you school books and binders. Carmen will be here any minute." I said.

When Chloe got up, I put her bowl and cup in the sink. My phone started to ring and it was Carmen.

"Hello Carmen. How are you?" I asked.

"I am well. I'll be their in five minutes. I just wanted to tell you." Carmen said.

"Okay. Chloe went to get her school books. She will be down in a minute." I told her.

"Okay. See you in a minute." Carmen said.

As I was hanging up, Chloe came down with her books and binders in her arms. She put them on the table.

I heard a car pull and smiled. Carmen was here.

I grabbed my black doctor bag and coat. Just as I was putting my coat on, Carmen came in with bags filled with books, papers, and her computer.

I grabbed her computer and put it on the table. Carmen smiled gratefully at me.

"Thanks Carlisle. Hello Chloe!" Carmen said.

"Hi Carmen!" Chloe said.

"Well ladies, I'll be off. Chloe, be good for Carmen and do as she tells you. Carmen, the boys should be home by four at the latest. You can leave when the boys get home." I said.

Chloe ran to me and gave me a hug and I hugged her back and kissed her head. I said by to Carmen and headed to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Jules Ann for the help as always!

Chapter 2: Carmen's POV

As soon as Carlisle left, I turned and smiled at Chloe. She gave a small smile back.

"Alright dear, what subject should we start with first?" I asked.

Chloe thought about it for a minute. Then she said "How about Math?".

"Good choice. Why don't you get your Math book and notebook out." I told her.

Chloe grabbed her Math book and notebook. Then she gave it to me.

"Did you do the problems o circled for you this weekend?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward helped me with them and he went over the ones that I messed up on." Chloe said.

I smiled.

"Good. How many did you miss?" I asked.

I gave her twenty math problems to do. They weren't that hard.

Chloe hesitated at first, and then she said " Ten. They were hard and I didn't understand it."

"It's ok honey. I'm not mad. I'm glad Edward was their to help you. How about we go over the problems that you missed one more time, and then I'll give you a fresh set of problems to work on." I told her.

Grabbing a stack of flash cards, Chloe and I got busy. The flash cards were a fun way for Chloe to help memorize her addition facts. I worked on the ones that were hard for her. She seemed to have gotten most of them down. Others were hard.

After about twenty minutes of practice, I told Chloe we can take a break. By then it was close to 10:00.

Chloe got up to go stretch. I decided to try and figure out what problems to give to Chloe. I circled the ones I wanted her to do in a red pen.

Chloe came back and sat down.

"Okay Chloe. Here is a worksheet for you. I circled the ones I wanted you to do. Then if you get a problem right, you can color this picture in. It's a color code and a picture will form once you get all the problems right. Sound fun?" I ask.

Chloe nodded her head and got work.

By 10::30, Chloe had finished her Math project.

"Its a flower!" She said.

I chuckled. " You did good to. Let's take a break. Want anything to drink?"

"Orange Juice please." Chloe said.

I got two cups down for orange juice. Poured the juice into the cups and went back to the table.

While sipping our drinks, I was going through more school stuff. Her next hardest subject was probably Science. I decided to start on that.

"We have some fun things to study about in Science." I said.

I grabbed my book out of my bag and showed it to Chloe. Her face lit up.

"We are going to be studying about ocean animals and where they live and what they eat." I said.

"Yay!" Chloe said.

"I was thinking you can find a ocean animal, any animal, and you can write a report on it. I can help you do some research to. I have several books." I told her.

Chloe eagerly took the book from my hands and began to go through it. Taking her time looking at the different animals and pictures.

After a few minutes of searching, she pointed to a picture of a dolphin.

"I want to do this one." Chloe said.

"A dolphin. Sounds great! Know, let's start to take notes. Grab your pencil and notebook. We are going to take notes on were they live, and what they eat." I told her.

Chloe got out her science notebook and opened to a fresh page. She wrote dolphin on the top of the page page.

Then we began to look up what kind of food they eat. Chloe wrote down that they ate fish, squid and other animals.

We must have been having fun researching because the next thing I knew, it was 12:30, lunch time.

"What would you like for lunch?" I asked.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly with Strawberries and lemonade please." Chloe said.

"Okay. You can get up and take a break. I'll call you when lunch is ready."

Chloe got up and I got busy making us sandwiches. Fifteen minutes later, lunch was ready.

Chloe came back and sat down and we began to eat lunch.


End file.
